It Started With Babysitting
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: Serenity Wheeler is given a job at Kaiba Corp to baby-sit Mokuba. But what happens when she begins to have feelings for Seto? (Serenity/Seto)
1. Chapter 1: 10 o' clock Curfew

It Started With Babysitting  
Chapter 1: 10 o'clock Curfew  
  
  
Serenity raced down the street and through the apartment door to her newest home. Nearly colliding with her brother, Joey Wheeler, she dashed into her room.  
  
Over the summer she was living with her brother and dad to get to know them again. Her brother Joey had only recently saved her from going blind and since then he had been busy dueling. She had met a lot of people through her brother duels though and she was glad about that fact. There was Tea, Tristan, Seto, Otogi, Miho and millennium item holders like Yugi, Bakura, Malik, Isis and Shadi.  
  
"Hey, where are you going so fast?" Joey called to her before following his speeding sister.  
  
"I have to baby-sit today Joey" she said while pulling on another pair of shoes, grabbing a jacket and purse and finally combing her long hair.  
  
"Alright, I'll walk you there" Joey said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure! Isn't that what big brothers are for?" Joey smiled. He had always protected Serenity, since she was little.  
  
"Thanks big brother" They both left the apartment and walked down the street, Joey following Serenity. Boarding a bus they headed to the north of their home.  
  
"So you really have to go back?" Joey asked. Serenity instantly knew what he meant.  
  
"Well...I dunno. Mom might get a job down here so I might get to stay close to you. She doesn't know yet" Serenity stepped off the bus and walked down the street hooked on her brother's arm.  
  
"Maybe I'll get to go to your school. Wouldn't that be cool Joey?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Okay. I'm here" Joey looked up and almost chocked.  
  
"K-Kaiba Corp?!" He managed to stutter.  
  
"Yeah, I'm babysitting Mokuba Kaiba" Serenity smiled.  
  
"I think Seto's the one who needs babysitting" Joey muttered. Serenity sighed.  
  
"Big brother, I know you don't like him but I saw the ad and I want to earn extra money this summer" She replied to Joey. He grimaced.  
  
"Fine, call me when you're done and I'll meet you here" He said before walking off.  
  
"Thanks!" She called after him. Serenity walked through the large glass doors of Kaiba Corp and to the main desk.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm here to baby-sit Mokuba"  
  
"Right this way" The receptionist led her to the elevator and up to the 10th floor.  
  
"But Seto! Why can't you stay?" Serenity stepped off the elevator to see the two Kaiba brothers.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry but I have a meeting. We'll play later, I promise" Seto nodded to a man in the room before walking in Serenity's direction.  
  
"Hello Miss. Wheeler" He said.  
  
"You can call me Serenity, okay?" She said back. He nodded.  
  
"I'll be back around 10 tonight" Seto said before leaving through the elevator.  
  
"So Mokuba, what do you want to do?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Well...I'd really like to go outside somewhere...but Seto's advisor says it's not safe for me. Because of rival companies" Mokuba said sadly.  
  
"Well...if we sneak out they'll never know, right?" Serenity smiled as Mokuba's face lit up. She took his hand and started down the emergency stair well. Once they reached the ground floor she looked to make sure nobody was watching. Seeing that they were safe they both made a mad dash out the doors and across the street.  
  
"So now what do you want to do?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Hmm...I dunno. I've never really been out here without guards"  
  
"What about I call my brother and we can all go to Yugi's Grandfather's game shop?" She suggested.  
  
"Okay Serenity!" Serenity dug her cell phone from her purse and called Joey's number.  
  
"Hey Joey. Mokuba and I are going to head over to the game shop, will you meet us in front of Cherry Tree mall and we'll all go together?" Great. See ya"  
  
"Let's go" Serenity smiled as they walked down the street and towards the mall.  
  
"Serenity, over here!" Joey called.  
  
"Hi Joey" Mokuba said.  
  
"Hey, how're ya?" Joey replied.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"So...let's get to the bus station. We need to be back before 10 so we don't worry Seto" Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine"  
  
The three reached the game shop in no time and hung out with the others.  
  
"He look. He must have been worn out by all the duels" Otogi pointed out Mokuba sleeping with his head on the table.  
  
"We should start heading back...but I don't want to wake him" Serenity said as she placed her duel monster cards down.  
  
"I'll handle it" Joey said as he hoisted Mokuba up on his back. Serenity waved goodbye to her friends and went with Joey to bring back Mokuba. They snuck onto the 10th floor but were in store for a big surprise.  
  
"Where were you?!" Seto's advisor yelled at them once they entered the room.  
  
"Well we...Seto said he'd be back at 10 and Mokuba wanted to go outside..." Serenity said while looking down.  
  
"Well master Kaiba came back here early and found no one here!"  
  
"Serenity...is Mokuba okay?" Seto interrupted.  
  
"Yes. He fell asleep while we were playing duel monsters" She pointed to Joey who was still holding Mokuba.  
  
"Big brother..." Mokuba opened his eyes, he had been awoken from the loud conversation. "Please don't be mad at Serenity or Joey. I was the one who wanted to go out and they took me to Yugi's place..."  
  
"Seto, you should really think of finding another babysitter" The advisor cut Mokuba off.  
  
"I think..." Seto started.  
  
  
  
Nuriko Metallium: Hi everyone. This is my first individual Yu Gi Oh fic so please try not to flame me ^^ I guess this fic is semi A/U but I hope you like it anyways. Stay turned for the next chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2: Seto's Decision

Chapter 2: Seto's Decision  
  
  
"I think that Serenity stays and you leave" Seto said sternly. Joey smirked as the former employee sulked out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry for not staying," said Serenity. Seto shrugged.  
  
"You're one of the first babysitters Mokuba has liked so it's okay" Joey set Mokuba down and stretched.  
  
"Man, that feels good!" Serenity laughed.  
  
"Thanks Joey"  
  
"Serenity, since my advisor has left...would you like a full time job here at Kaiba Corp? Mainly to watch Mokuba" Seto asked. Joey raised an eyebrow as his sister thought over the proposal.   
  
"Well...I suppose, but I dunno how long I'll be here...I guess I will until I leave though" She concluded. Seto nodded.  
  
"Could you come at around...5 pm tomorrow, till 8? We aren't open but I'm sure we could all find something to do, maybe a movie?"  
  
"Sounds great. Can my brother come?"  
  
Seto paused, "Sure..."  
  
"Great! Well see you both tomorrow!" Serenity called as she walked with Joey to the elevator and out of the building.  
  
"So, you really like working for Kaiba?" Joey asked on the bus.  
  
"Well, he's not that bad. At least not as bad as you made him out to be!" Serenity joked.   
  
"Yeah well...he was a real jerk not too long ago..." Upon arriving home Serenity went straight to bed, needing sleep for shopping the next day with Tea and Miho.  
  
  
A ring of the phone awoke Serenity from her deep sleep. She looked at the clock, it read 2 a.m.  
  
"Hello?" She asked groggily into the phone.  
  
"Is this Serenity Wheeler?" A voice asked through the other end.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It's your mother...she was injured in a car accident 15 min. ago" Serenity dropped the phone to the floor.  
  
"My god..." She said before beginning to cry.  
  
"What is it?" Joey came into the room in his pajamas.  
  
"Mom...mom was hurt in an accident"  
  
What?!"  
  
"I dunno what to do...the buses aren't running now and it's too late to walk"  
  
"Yeah...dad's probably off drinking somewhere too..." Joey said, "Wait...I got an idea. Wait here sis" Joey picked the phone off the floor and carried it with him to another room. Several minutes later he returned.  
  
"Get some shoes, our ride will be here in 10 minutes" Serenity wiped her eyes and did as she was told. The doorbell soon rang, Serenity rushed to the door with Joey. Standing at the doorway was a very tired looking Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Come on..." He led them to his company limo. Within 20 minutes they had arrived at the hospital.  
  
"Where is Ms. Wheeler?" Seto asked the receptionist.  
  
"In surgery"   
  
"Can we see her?" Joey stepped forward.  
  
"You are...?"  
  
"Joey and Serenity Wheeler, her children"  
  
"Go right ahead" Seto sat down as the two walked towards the emergency room. They watched through glass windows as doctors worked on their mother. A doctor exited the room and told them their mother's condition.  
  
"Your mother was hurt when she fell asleep at the wheel and swerved into a tree...she will live though most likely will be stuck in the state of a coma" The doctor said. Serenity chocked and began to cry again. She wiped her eyes and dashed down the hallway.   
  
"Serenity, wait!" Joey chased after her.   
  
"You should stay with your mom" Seto stopped Joey once he reached the waiting room.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll get Serenity, don't worry" Joey walked back to the operating room mumbling something about how Kaiba has changed. Seto ran out the door and raced up the street to catch up with Serenity. She was crying and held her arms tight against her due to the cold. Seto watched as she shivered in her light weight t-shirt and skirt.  
  
"Here" Seto took off his long trench coat and wrapped it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks" She sniffed and wiped her eyes again.  
  
"You know..." Seto started, "My mom is dead too"   
  
Serenity looked up and managed to reply, "I'm really sorry" Seto shook his head.  
  
"It's okay. She had cancer and well...she's in a better place now"  
  
"Still...don't you miss her?"  
  
"Yes...a lot. My dad died before Mokuba was born. Freak accident. We were both went to an orphanage after they were both gone..."  
  
"So, you grew up alone?"  
  
"No...I had Mokuba" Serenity was silent as they continued down the street.  
  
"We should really get back. It's not safe out here at this hour" Seto took her hand and began to lead her back. Her sudden scream of terror sent him whirling around. A tall man had her other hand in his grasp and was trying to pull her away.  
  
"Seto!" She cried. Instinct took over and Seto hit the guy squarely in the jaw, causing him to let go of Serenity. The guy countered Seto's attack by punching him in the face and kicking him in the gut. Serenity watched in shock as the fight continued. She felt so helpless.  
  
When the fight had ended the attacker lay face down on the pavement, knocked out. Seto sported a bloody lip and an almost black eye but he won. Serenity helped him back to the hospital.  
  
"I owe you my life" she told him softly.  
  
"Well...seeing as you'll be busy all of the rest of today...you owe Mokuba and I a date" he said before following a doctor away.  
  
Smiling she sat down on a sofa, "I guess so"  
  
  
~-~ Woo...another chapter typed. Sorry for the delay people ^^;; ~-~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I have a request to ask anyone who write Yu-Gi-Oh fics and who has the time to please write a Yugi/Serenity fan fiction. If you do so please send the link or the story to wellsibclc@earthlink.net   
Thanks so much. 


	3. Chapter 3: Healing Wounds

Chapter 3: Healing Wounds  
  
  
  
Countless days passed as Serenity and Joey watched over their mom. Soon they had to go home and continue with their lives.  
  
"We'll still be able to visit her. Don't worry" Joey said reassuringly to his younger sister. Life would go back to it's normal routine and she knew she's eventually heal.  
  
It was the second month of summer when she decided to return to her job at Kaiba Corp. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba Corp" an annoyed but familiar voice answered the phone.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Oh, hi Serenity. How are you?"  
  
"Ready to get back to work, if that's okay" There was a short pause.  
  
"That's good to hear, see you at 7?"  
  
"Yup, definitely!" Serenity changed into a long light blue sun dress and walked out of her room.  
  
"Hey Joey, I'm heading over to Kaiba Corp!" She hollered as she left.  
  
"Ah...alright Serenity"   
  
Serenity got on the bus to go downtown. She had 1 hour and 45 minutes till she had to meet at Kaiba Corp so why not do a little shopping before hand?  
  
After about an hour and a half of browsing she walked towards Kaiba Corporation.   
  
"Hey Serenity!" she was hugged by a very energetic Mokuba as she walked through the door.  
  
"Woah, hey Mokuba!"  
  
"Hello Serenity" came another voice. Standing in the middle of the room was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Um...hello" For some reason she had a hard time talking to him.  
  
"I was able to leave a meeting early and I was wondering if you would like to join Mokuba and myself at a movie?"  
  
"Sounds great" She smiled.  
  
Walking out the door and down the street Mokuba stood in the middle of Seto and Serenity swinging on their arms. Serenity laughed and smiled at Kaiba. She also couldn't help but notice a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
'That's something I'd never thought I'd see' She said to herself.  
  
Once in the theater Serenity sat between the two Kaiba brothers. The movie was a little more than she expected though. It turned out that it was a horror movie and a gruesome one at that. It took all her strength not to scream right then and there. A hand laid over hers on the arm rest only to pull away quickly. Serenity rotated her vision only a little to see a embarrassed Kaiba. She smiled and knew the movie was only half as scary with him there.  
  
"So did you like the movie?" Mokuba asked as the trio walked out of the crowded theater.   
  
"Um, yeah it was great" she lied slightly, not wanting to hurt the younger Kaiba's feelings.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Seto asked. She nodded so they headed over to a local fast food joint.  
  
"Oh great..." mumbled Tea as Seto walked through the door. Tea sat with Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Tristan and Miho. She blinked as Serenity followed Seto through the doors. Poking Yugi she directed his, as well as the others attention to the newcomers.  
  
Joey caught his sister's eye and waved her over.  
  
"Hi Serenity, what's up?" Yugi politely asked.  
  
"Not much..." She answered, looking a little nervous.  
  
"What's up with the date?" Joey asked while pointing to Seto.  
  
"He's not my date!" She replied, a little too loudly.  
  
"Okay, okay, sheesh I was only joking. Can't a brother ever check up on his little sis?"  
  
"Sorry Joey" She looked down. Seto walked over to her and handed her a soda. All 3 squeezed into the circular booth with the others.  
  
"So Seto...still dueling?" Yugi asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had arisen.  
  
Seto shook his head, "Not as much as I used to I have to regret. Things have been really hectic"  
  
"Oh...I see" Another prolonged silence.  
  
"Well Serenity, we better go. Mokuba needs to get to bed soon" Seto said apologetically. She nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you...Monday?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Goodnight you too" She hugged Mokuba and watched as they both left. Once they were gone conversations started up again, like usual.  
  
"Why were you all so quiet?!" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well...we..." Tea began.  
  
"Oh never mind" Serenity stood and left, leaving the others slightly confuse and hurt. She unlocked the door to their apartment door and went to her room. As soon as she hit her bed a sudden wave to tiredness hit her.  
  
'Why don't they understand? Why can't they see...he's changed so much' She asked herself as she buried her head in her pillow.  
  
'He hurts so much inside, I can tell. If he would only let people get closer to him it might help...I could help...' She fell into an uneasy sleep that night.  
  
  
  
"Serenity, help! There's something wrong with my big brother!" Mokuba raced to her side and dragged her off.  
  
"Serenity, help me!" She saw Yugi's limp body on the side of the road but kept going. She continued to pass injured bodies of her friends and still...she passed them over.  
  
"Serenity..." two voices called her name, her brother's and Seto's.  
  
"I...I can't choose. I can't choose over my own brother and Seto..."  
  
  
  
Serenity awoke very hot and drenched in sweat.  
  
"It...it was only a dream?" She gasped, "but what if that really did happen, I couldn't deal with making that choice..." Serenity didn't notice as a figure appeared at her side.  
  
"Dear, don't cry" Serenity looked up to see a carbon copy of herself. "I can help you Serenity Wheeler"  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
"I am you. If you want a way to end your pain and be able to decide your tough choices easier, take this" She held out in her hand a small bracelet with etchings of some sort on it. Like the item Yugi and the others had but it was silver not gold.  
  
"No! I can deal with my own life and I don't need your help...who ever you are!" Serenity pulled away from the reflection holding the piece of jewelry.   
  
"Fine...but if you ever change your mind...I'll be here" and with that she disappeared.   
  
  
  
  
Nuriko Metallium: K, I got another one done ^-^ I really hope you all are enjoying this so far. I keep wondering if I should've used their Japanese names...they sound so much better ^^;; Anyways please review and no flames!   
Oh yeah...Yami Yugi, Bakura and Malik? What do you guys think of a fic featuring you three?  
  
Yami Bakura: What does it imply us to do?  
  
Nuriko: Nothing much...sing...dance...maybe some other stuff?  
  
Yami Malik and Yami Bakura: HELL NO!!!  
  
Nuriko: aww...  
  
Yami Yugi: What do you have in mind?  
  
Nuriko: Song fic to "Walk Like An Egyptian" It seems so fitting of you three ^_^  
  
Yamis: o.o; umm...no.  
  
Nuriko: Be that way! I'll just have to think of another Yu-Gi-Oh story once I've finished this one. 


	4. Author Notes 1

Author Notes #1  
  
  
Umm, okay.   
  
Thanks everyone who has reviewed the fic so far. I really appreciate it. Um...here are some answers to questions that people have asked...  
  
--  
  
Lady MR: "What??? What the in the world was that last part. You better update soon with a good explination."  
  
Answer: It was just a new fic idea that I most likely won't do.   
  
--  
  
Ole Spifferoie: "I can't believe your other reviews call this "great stuff." This was awful! Do you know anything at all about dialogue grammar? And it's not only the grammar! ("Hey Joey. Mokuba and I are going to head over to the game shop, will you meet us in front of Cherry Tree mall and we'll all go together?" Great. See ya") What was that?!"  
  
Answer: Umm...yeah...thanks for the flame. That one part in the story is when Serenity is talking with Joey on her cell phone. The quotation mark in between "together?" and "Great." Was a typo.   
  
--  
  
YeBUNom77: "so ya still lookin fo that y/s fic? i'll type one up"  
  
Answer: Sure I'd love if you did that, when you're finished you can send it to the email I posted in the second chapter.  
  
YeBUNom77: "but why is it so...happi?"  
  
Answer: Basically I dunno. I didn't exactly want the story to be angst.   
  
--  
  
I hope that answers all of your questions and for the 3rd time...no flames! --;; Sheesh...  
  
I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll try to finish it soon. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth  
  
  
  
"What...what was that?" Serenity sat up straight in her bed. She looked around her room but found no trace of her "other" self.  
  
"Hey Serenity, what's up? Who were ya talking to?" Joey walked in.  
  
"Oh...um...nobody. Why are you still awake?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yugi and Tristan are over here watchin a movie"  
  
"Oh, can I join you. For some reason I'm not very sleepy anymore"  
  
"Sure" Serenity stepped out of bed and followed her brother to the living room.  
  
"Hey Serenity!" Yugi waved from his seat on the sofa. Yami Yugi nodded to her from his seat and Tristan waved hello. Serenity felt a little out of place sitting with all these guys but then again Tea must have felt like this at times too.  
  
After several hours of movie watching the guys crashed in the living room for the night and Serenity went back to sleep.   
  
'Maybe tomorrow I'll talk to Ryou about what happened, or maybe even Malik? They both have millennium items and have dealt with...weird things like what just happened so maybe they can give me an answer'  
  
Serenity awoke early on Sunday morning and called Ryou and Malik. She wanted them both to meet her at a local coffee shop to talk about this mysterious bracelet left on her dresser. She carefully picked the bracelet up before exiting the room and slipped it gently into her purse.   
  
On the way out of her house she left a note from her brother whom was at the time, still sleeping in the living room with his friends, telling him where she was and about when she'd be back.  
  
"What a beautiful day" She said as she walked down the street in which the coffee shop was located. As she approached she could see Malik, Ryou and their Yamis, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik conversing at a booth inside the restaurant.   
  
When she entered the fresh aroma of French blend coffee hit her. She quickly ordered and cup and joined the others.  
  
"So what did you want to see us for Serenity?" Ryou asked politely.  
  
"Well it's kinda hard to explain" she began. "It has to do...with what I think could be...a new millennium item. Or at last something that looks like it"  
  
The group fell silent in either shock or disbelief.  
  
"You can't be serious" Yami Bakura said with a frown on his face.   
  
"He's right" added Malik, "There are only 7 millennium items"  
  
"We don't know that. There could possibly be more, ones that we don't know of. Also, other artifacts that could be just as powerful" Said Yami Malik.  
  
"I have it with you, if you want to see..." Serenity commented. She pulled the bracelet from her purse and laid it flat on the table.  
  
"That's...no it can't be..." Yami Malik started.  
  
"What? Please tell me, I want to know what I'm dealing with!" Serenity begged.  
  
"Alright...I'm not very sure on this but...I think this artifact belonged to the Pharaoh's past wife to be" Ryou blinked.  
  
"No way, Yami Yugi's past girl friend?" He asked.  
  
Yami Malik nodded. "I don't know much information on her. Only that they never were married. I think it was because of the power she possessed or something she did that they killed her. I had heard that she did posses a millennium item at one time. I wonder if this is what it is"  
  
"Then, you should probably ask Yami Yugi, right?" Ryou asked.   
  
Serenity shook her head. "I don't want to get the rest of my friends and brother involved in this. As long as I don't put it on, I'll be fine, right?"   
  
"I don't know..." Said Yami Malik.  
  
"I'd be happy to take it off your hands if you don't want it" Grinned Yami Bakura.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yami Malik and Malik both yelled. Ryou sighed. His Yami's urge to obtain more of the millennium items was irritating.  
  
Serenity laughed and stood up. "Well...thank you all for helping me out and I'm sorry I had to call you all out here this early"  
  
"It's no problem" Malik said with a warm smile.  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami Malik rolled their eyes. "Stop flirting" They said as they dragged Malik from the coffee shop with Ryou trailing behind them.  
  
"They have sure changed since when I first met them" Serenity thought about when she first met Yami Bakura and Yami Malik. To say the least they weren't the most pleasurable people to be around and they just plain out scared her when she first saw them.  
  
Serenity walked out of the coffee shop and wondered what to do next. She didn't have to work today but it wouldn't be bad if she visited Seto, right?   
  
The next bus took her across town to Kaiba Corp. Upon walking through the door she was seated in the waiting room.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba sir? There is a...what's your name hun?" The receptionist asked her quietly.  
  
"Serenity Wheeler"  
  
"There's a Serenity Wheeler here to see you" A pause.  
  
"Send her to my office"  
  
"Yes sir, right away" Serenity was sent with an escort up to Seto's main office.   
  
"Hello Serenity, what are you doing here today?" Seto asked as she walked in the door.   
  
"Nothing really...I'm kinda bored and wondered if there's any work you want me to do?"  
  
"Not that I can think of. Unless you want to do something with Mokuba?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds great!" She said happily.  
  
Kaiba seemed a little surprised at her answer. "Never met anyone before who enjoyed babysitting as much as you" He said with a smile.  
  
Serenity felt the heat rising to her cheeks.  
  
'Why am I so embarrassed to be around Seto these days? It's like I don't know my own feelings anymore'  
  
"Serenity?" Her head shot up.  
  
"huh?"   
  
"You seemed a little out of it for a second"  
  
"Sorry Seto" She apologized.   
  
"Come on, I'll take you to where Mokuba is" He led her down a few floors and into a large room filled with video games.  
  
"Serenity!" Mokuba hugged her tightly. Seto waved and left her there with the younger Kaiba brother.  
  
"What are you playing?" She asked as she walked over to a machine he had been standing on a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Dance Dance Revolution, you want to try?" He asked.   
  
"umm...how do you play?" She felt kind of stupid asking.  
  
"Here I'll show you. He pulled her up onto the dancing pad, as he called it, and made her look straight onto the screen. You can choose a song and you have to dance to it according to where the arrows do on the screen" Said Mokuba as he chose a song called "Boom Boom Dollar".  
  
A few hours later Seto returned to find Serenity and Mokuba dancing in sync with the music on the machine and getting perfect scores on the game.  
  
"Having fun?" He asked with a slightly amused tune to his voice.  
  
"Hai!" They both called from the machine.   
  
When the song ended Seto walked Serenity to the lobby while Mokuba went on to play other games in the room.  
  
"I'll have one of our company limos take you home" He said as he walked with her through the doors of the office building.  
  
"Alright, thank you Seto" She said.  
  
"Serenity...I was wondering...do you...umm...have a boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
That was the last thing she'd been expecting to be asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
"Um...maybe" She admitted.  
  
"Would you ever go out with me" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"...Yes" She had finally admitted it.   
  
"Then...would you be my girl friend, Serenity Wheeler?"  
  
"Yes" She hugged him tight.  
  
The rest of the night she was floating on air.   
  
'I'm actually going out with Seto Kaiba' was the last thought as she drifted into sleep that night.  
  
  
  
Nuriko: Okay, another chapter done. Please review and no flaming! Oh and hushpuppy24, I won't add any more of those author notes as chapters anymore :)  
  
Ryou: Just as long as people don't flame you, right?  
  
Nuriko: Yup  
  
Ryou: I could get my Yami to get them to stop.  
  
Nuriko: Ah Ryou, I'm sure your ideas are very wholehearted but...I really don't want to be sued by anyone now ^^ Knowing your Yami, he'd put them in the ER.   
  
Yami Bakura: I RESENT THAT!  
  
Nuriko: I'm joking, you know I luv ya *hugs Yami Bakura*   
  
Yami Bakura: o.o;; *turns 4 different shades of red but pretend not to care*  
  
Malik: Aww why does he get a hug?  
  
Nuriko: Ah gomen Malik *kisses him on the cheek and hugs him* I just hope your fangirls don't kill me now.  
  
Malik: *grin*  
  
Nuriko: Oh and for you people who like disclaimers...  
  
~-~^^~-~^^~-~ I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH ~-~^^~-~^^~-~ 


	6. Chapter 5: First Date

Chapter 5: First Date  
  
  
  
Monday morning Seto nervously called Serenity's house about a date.   
  
"Hello, Wheeler residence" Joey's voice answered the phone.   
  
"Uh...hi. Can I speak to Serenity please?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Kaiba"  
  
Joey frowned, not aware that Kaiba and his sister were now boy friend and girl friend. 'I wonder why he's calling here...babysitting job maybe?'  
  
"Serenity, pick up the phone. It's Kaiba!" Joey called to his sister. Seto had to cover an ear so that he wouldn't go deaf.  
  
"Hello, Seto?" Serenity answered not knowing her brother was still on the line, listening to their conversation.   
  
"Are you still up for babysitting today? Maybe in an hour or two?" He asked.  
  
"Definitely. Mokuba wanted to teach me how to play other video games" She answered with a laugh.  
  
"Great...and...um...would you like to go on a date with me tonight after your job?"   
Joey almost dropped the phone upon hearing that.   
  
'WHAT?! My sister is going out with Kaiba?!'  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to. You know Seto...I really like you" She said, somewhat embarrassed.   
  
"I like you a lot too Serenity" She smiled. Seto was the first boyfriend she had ever had.  
  
"I guess I'll see you...in an hour. At 12 then?"   
  
"Sure Seto. See you then" She said as she hung up.   
  
Serenity walked out into the kitchen where her brother was. He looked angry.  
  
"Joey...what's wrong?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Kaiba?" He asked, his face turned towards the ground.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Listen Joey...I know you might not like me being with Seto but...I really like him"  
  
"You didn't answer my question" His voice grew more serious. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I knew you'd act this way Joey! You're always so over protective of me. I can take care of myself!" She yelled, her temper rising.  
  
"You don't know how Kaiba used to be Serenity, you don't know all that he did to Yugi, to me...to all of us! I accepted you babysitting for his brother but you don't know what you're getting into by being with Kaiba. Don't you get it?!" He yelled back.  
  
"No Joey. Maybe you don't get it. I have been in and out of the hospital all of my life because of my eyesight. No guy would even come near me...wouldn't even be my friend because of what was wrong with me. I'm very touched that you saved me with the prize money from the duelist kingdom but I can't accept what you're saying. You never had people stare at you funny because you couldn't see well or staying in the hospital for countless weeks. And now, finally I have someone that cares about me and you can't be happy for me?!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll see you later" She ran from the room and out the building, not letting her brother say another word.  
  
'I know he doesn't really mean what he's saying. I know he's just trying to protect me...but I can't help but be mad at him for the things he saying. He doesn't even really know Seto...the way I do'  
  
Back at the Wheeler's apartment Joey was soaking in what his sister had told him. He wiped some pieces of hair from his face. His past encounters with Kaiba had never been great and to him Kaiba would probably always be less than perfect. But still Serenity was right. He had not right to yell at her like that and act like she didn't know what she was doing. If she loved Kaiba well then he would just have to be happy for her.   
  
"I guess it's time to apologize" He picked up the phone and dialed his sister's cell phone number.  
  
"Hey sis" Joey said as she picked up on the 2nd ring.  
  
"Oh...hi Joey" She replied.  
  
"Listen. I want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. Please don't believe that I'm not happy for you, cause I am. You're my only sister Serenity...I'm just trying to be an older brother to you"   
  
Serenity paused after hearing what he said, "You always have been an older brother to me Joey" She smiled. "It's okay. I accept your apology"  
  
"Great...you and Kaiba are goin on a date tonight, right? Why not double date with Mai and myself?" He asked.  
  
"You sure Joey?"   
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay, then can you bring Mai to Kaiba's work at 7pm tonight?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thank you Joey...for giving him a chance" With that she hung up and continued her walk to Kaiba's work place.  
  
For the next few hours Serenity spent her time with Mokuba learning to play new video games and dueling with him.  
  
At 7pm Seto came down and got her.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Mokuba!" She said with a smile.  
  
He nodded. "I'll teach you a new game!"  
  
"Don't get to bed too late, okay?" Seto said before leaving with Serenity. In the lobby awaited Joey and Mai. All 4 of them climbing into the company limo and were off.  
  
"So where are we going?" Asked Seto.  
  
"The skating rink" Replied Mai and Serenity.  
  
Seto gulped. Unfortunately for him, he never learned how to skate. Upon reaching the ice rink everyone went in and rented skates.  
  
"Come on Seto, let's go!" Serenity encouraged him.  
  
"I...uh...never learned to skate" He said.   
  
'This is so embarrassing' He said to himself.  
  
"It's okay. Neither has Joey. This was Mai's and my idea. I'll teach you" She smiled and led him out to the ice.  
  
'That smile...she's so perfect' He thought.  
  
Seto and Joey learned to skate rather quickly, much to both of their surprises.   
  
"The next song is dedicated to two really lucky guys out there...Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba" announced the dj. Mai smiled and winked at Serenity. They took their date's hands and began to skate with them as the song began to play...  
  
"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows   
To the sea   
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Take my hand   
Take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love With you   
  
Like a river flows   
To the sea   
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Take my hand   
Take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Take my hand   
Take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows   
That's the way it goes  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows   
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Fallin' in love with you"  
  
Serenity and Seto slowed to a stop as the song ended and leaned towards each other and as the light dimmed for the final slow skate they kissed.  
  
"I had a really great night..." Serenity said as Kaiba dropped her and her brother off at their houses after they ate dinner.  
  
"Me too" He said. Joey had gone inside after saying goodbye to Mai who's house was right down the street.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" He said. He gave her a quick kiss goodnight and headed back to his limo.  
  
Serenity sighed dreamily and headed inside for a goodnights sleep though not noticing the eerie glow of the millennium item on her dresser...  
  
  
  
  
Nuriko: Woo...done for this chapter. Oi ^^ Please don't flame me or my fics ^^;;   
  
Ryou: Umm...Miss. Nuriko?  
  
Nuriko: Hai?  
  
Ryou: I think Malik has gone a little over board because of his female fan base.  
  
Nuriko: How so?  
  
Ryou: Follow me.  
  
Nuriko: *approaches a booth where Malik sits. There is a sign saying "Kissing booth, only $2!*   
  
Bakura: *sitting amused on the ground by the booth*  
  
Nuriko: This will be interesting ^^; Soo...Fangirls who want to kiss Malik come right over!  
  
Malik: *grins*  
  
Ryou: *shakes head*  
  
Bakura: *comes over to stand by his aibou and Nuriko*  
  
Nuriko: Well...should we wait around and see what happens.  
  
Bakura and Ryou: *nod*  
  
Nuriko: Okay...oh...and stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 6: Bonding

Chapter 6: Bonding  
  
  
Nuriko: Hello again everyone. I'd like to thank Jennifer Lopez for the idea of this chapter. Also to Yami-kun, don't worry, I'm very bad at DDR too ^_^; Finally a thank you to all the readers! You guys are great ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so there.  
  
  
Joey sat down on his bed.   
  
'Okay, so I was wrong, Kaiba's isn't half bad. Either that or he's decent around my sister' Joey sighed. 'I guess I should give him a chance'  
  
The next day Joey awoke earlier than his sister and proceeded to make an important phone call...to none other than Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Hello, KaibaCorp, Mokuba Kaiba speaking"  
  
"Hey Mokuba, can I speak to your brother? This is Joey"  
  
"Oh okay. One second Joey...SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PHONE CALL FOR YOUUUUU!!!" Joey winced as Mokuba called his brother. Joey heard someone pick up on another line.  
  
"Hello this is Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Hey Kaiba"  
  
"...What do you want?" Seto sighed, he really didn't want to get into another fight with Serenity's brother. He had to learn to accept him for her sake even if it killed him.  
  
"Could we meet somewhere today to talk?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we need to talk, so just meet me in the lobby of your office at 1!" Joey hung up.  
  
"Hey wait!" The only answer Seto received was the dial tone of his office phone. "Great..." He mumbled, he had 2 hours to finish his work and then he was off to talk with Joey.   
  
Within an hour Serenity was up and getting ready to go to work at Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Hey Sis, mind if I tag along?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sure Joey!" She said happily. They both headed downtown and spilt up once they reached Kaiba Corp. Joey still had an hour till his scheduled meeting.  
  
Serenity, as usual went to the 10th floor of the building and played some games with Mokuba. At 1 o'clock Seto checked up on them and told Serenity that he was going out for a little while. He then headed to the first floor and met with Joey.  
  
"Come on, let's go find somewhere to talk" Joey walked out the door and down the street to a small park with Seto following.  
  
They both settled on the seats of a picnic table.  
  
"So why do you want to talk to me again?" Seto asked, his voice cold and less than enthused to be here.  
  
"Well, I want a chance to get to know you better...well...because you're going out with my sister" Joey explained. Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You want to get to know me? That's something I never thought I'd hear from a puppy dog like you"  
  
Joey scowled. "Hey, stop calling me by that name would ya?"  
  
"Yeah fine, it just stuck so well after our first duel"  
  
"Thanks...well I'm a much better duelist now, after Battle City and all" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah...I guess"  
  
"So Kaiba, tell me about yourself"   
  
"Not much to say, my real parents are dead, Mokuba is my only family now, I have to run a company and I like to duel"  
  
"Your parents are dead?" Joey blinked, he had never known. Maybe that was why Kaiba never made any friends at school or on Duelist Island, was he afraid of loosing them?  
  
"Correct, they both died when I was little"  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry"  
  
"I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me"  
  
"Fine, have it your way" This wasn't really going the way Joey had planned.  
  
"So what do you like about my sister?" Joey asked.  
  
"Serenity? Well...she's nice, understanding and there's something else...that I can't really describe that makes me like her...What about you, how long have you been going out with that other duelist...Mai Valentine?"  
  
"Since Battle City" Joey admitted.  
  
The two continued conversations for quite a while, trying to get to know each other after all these years of hating each other.  
  
Kaiba looked at his watch, it was already 5?! He had spent 4 hours talking to Joey?!  
  
"Hey, I got to go, I still have a lot of work to get done" Kaiba said, he stood and shook hands with Joey.  
  
"It was nice talking to ya Kaiba, I'm glad Serenity likes you" Joey said as he walked off.  
  
At 8 Serenity was let off her job and given her first paycheck. She thanked Kaiba and left, not knowing if he'd like public affection around his office.  
  
When she got home she had an email from Seto on her computer. It read:  
  
Serenity-  
Would you like to go out tomorrow after you're done with work? It's up to you.  
-Seto Kaiba  
  
She replied with a simple "I'd love to" before heading to bed. Joey also lie in bed thinking about what he had talked about with Kaiba.  
  
'He's really not that bad...'  
  
  
  
  
Nuriko: Short chapter ^^; Gomen. Anyways please review and NO FLAMES!!! Sheesh I already got another one. Read people!! Please!! Anyways time to deal with the flame that is now burning up my lawn --;   
  
Bakura: *comes over in a Gundam*  
  
Nuriko: Where the hell did you get that? O.o;  
  
Bakura: The nameplate inside says...Domon...who ever that is.   
  
Nuriko: He's from G-Gundam --;   
  
Bakura: Oh...hey he's the one that's looking for his brother...right?  
  
Nuriko: Yup. Okay, go ahead Bakura...  
  
Bakura: Shining Finger!! *uses Domon's trademark move*  
  
Nuriko: ^^;  
  
Flame: *gets bigger*  
  
Ryou: *walks over to flame and pours a little cup of water on it. Flame goes out*  
  
Nuriko: Thank you Ryou.   
  
Malik: *still sitting at kissing booth* *kisses Princess Saphire 5 times* ^_^  
  
Isis: *walks over with money*  
  
Malik: O.o;  
  
Isis: *grin*  
  
Malik: *kisses Isis and then passes out*  
  
Yami Malik: *pokes Malik* poke...poke...poke...poke...poke...poke.........  
  
Nuriko: Who wants to take over Malik's kissing booth?  
  
Bakura: I will ^_^  
  
Nuriko: Okay ^^;; Ryou, why don't you go too?  
  
Ryou: ^.^;; Okay...if you think it's okay...  
  
Nuriko: Bakura and Ryou kisses, 2 dollars apiece!!!  
  
Serenity: *comes out of nowhere* Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
~-~ Special Message ~-~  
I am starting to commission art. If you would like a picture drawn email me at in2anime@comcast.net and tell me the character name (s) and the series they are from. Also what you would like the medium to be (black and white/ink or colored pencils/crayon) Of course the commissions are free ^_^ I will add this message to a few other of my fics as well and you can ask for a picture anytime. Some examples of my art work are http://www.geocities.com/fushigiyuginoda3/drag.html and http://www.geocities.com/fushigiyuginoda4/FA6.html Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 7: Sweet 16, Soon to Come

Chapter 7: Sweet 16, Soon to Come  
  
  
Nuriko: o.o; Wow, a lot of people like Yami Bakura...let's see...Ayena Ishtar gave him $100 for the kissing booth. That equals 50 kisses. Ready Bakura?  
  
Ayena: *goes to the kissing booth*  
  
Bakura: *blushes slightly*  
  
Nuriko: K, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so no suing me!  
  
  
For the next 2 weeks Serenity continues her job at Kaiba Corp and went steady with Seto and before she knew it, school was soon to start again. It was already decided that she would be staying with Joey since she definitely couldn't go home by herself. So soon all her things were moved into the spare room in which she was only supposed to spend a single summer. She didn't object though, it was good to be back with her brother, Joey and her dad again.  
  
"Hey Serenity want to pick up your uniforms today?" Domino High had a regulation outfit everyone had to wear like most other schools in the area.  
  
"Sure Joey! Should we now?"  
  
"Yeah, cause don't you have work this afternoon?"  
  
"Nope, Mokuba and Seto are spending the day together. I am going shopping with Tea and Isis though" Serenity pulled on a pair of sandals and picked up her mini book bag. A flash on her dresser caught her eye for a moment, it was that bracelet...She had forgotten about it for the last few weeks but every now and then it seemed to work it's way back into her thoughts.  
  
"Hey, are you coming?"  
  
"Yes!" Serenity shook her head and walked with Joey towards the school building.   
  
"Ah, Miss. Serenity Wheeler. We received word you would be joining our school and your old records came yesterday. I hope you enjoy it here and maybe you can keep your brother out of trouble!" The headmaster joked.  
  
"Hey!" Joey objected making Serenity laugh. Joey and Serenity walked from the school together, Joey holding her things.  
  
"I better go meet up with the girls" Serenity explained. "I'll see you later Joey and thank you for taking my stuff home!" Serenity waved and walked across and down the street.  
  
5 minutes later Serenity reached the small shopping mall where she would meet the others. She was the first to arrive.  
  
"Good afternoon" a voice said behind her. She turned to see Isis Ishtar, Malik's sister. This was one of the first times Serenity had seen her dress casually. She was wearing a pair of jean caprice, a sleeveless form-fitting top, tan sandals and her millennium item. Her hair was the same as always except she wasn't wearing the gold hairpieces.  
  
"Hi Isis, it's good to see you again!" Serenity hugged her friend from battle city.  
  
Next to come was Tea who brought Mai along with her. Tea wore a spaghetti strap light pink shirt, denim miniskirt and platform sandals. Mai was dressed in a tan miniskirt, dark blue tube top and a tan vest to match her skirt. She also wore black boots and a variety of jewelry.  
  
"Hey you guys, sorry I'm so late. I ran into Mai on the way over, can she join us?" Tea asked excitedly.   
  
"Yeah, no problem" Serenity replied with a warm smile. The 4 girls headed into the mall and went to a jewelry store.  
  
"So Serenity, Joey told me that your 16th birthday is this Friday. The last day before school" Mai said.   
  
"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" Serenity's eyes widened. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"You seriously forgot? It's your sweet 16 too!"  
  
"Oops" She sighed. "I've been busy with lots of other things and I guess it never really crossed my mind"   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure if you even forgot your own birthday!"  
  
"Hey Serenity, Isis Mai and I are gonna head to Hot Topic, we'll meet you there after you visit the bookstore" Tea said as she dragged away the other two girls.  
  
"Uh...okay" The 3 disappeared around the corner as Serenity paid for a pair of earrings.  
  
"So, do you think Kaiba knows about her birthday?" asked Mai as they entered Hot Topic.  
  
"I doubt it, if she forgot about it herself" Isis replied with a laugh. Tea nodded.  
  
"Why don't we tell him? Maybe we could set up a party with his help" Tea suggested.  
  
Mai fingered through a row of long pants.  
  
"Yeah, we can set it up for Friday night. A party, a dance and a sleepover. Do you think Kaiba would let us hold it at his place, he does have a mansion after all!" Mai pulled out a pair of hot pink snowboarding type pants and turned to the other girls for their input on the matter.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Anyone got his number?" Isis asked quizzically.   
  
"Um..." Tea started.  
  
"I'll take that as a no" Isis cut in "Come on, let's just swing by his house now and ask him"  
  
"Okay" Mai purchased a few things before leaving with the other girls.  
  
"Hey guys what's...up?" Serenity blinked. Where were they? Hadn't they all agreed to meet here? She sighed and headed home, not in the mood for any long searches.   
  
Meanwhile Mai, Isis and Tea had arrived at Kaiba's extravagant home. Tea walked up to the door and pushed the doorbell. Instead of the usual tone there was a loud 'Moo!'  
  
"Dammit Mokuba I told you not to change the doorbell anymore!"  
  
"Ah, sorry big brother!" The door opened to show the younger Kaiba brother.  
  
"Hi, are you guys here to talk to my brother?" He asked. Tea nodded and Mokuba proceeded to lead them to Seto's home office.  
  
"Why are you all here?" He asked, not looking up from his laptop.   
  
"Well, do you know about Serenity's birthday this Friday?" Tea asked. That caught Seto's attention.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"We were wondering...if we could hold the party here? I mean she is your girl friend and it would mean a lot to us"  
  
"I guess...but only for the first reason"  
  
The girls high-fived. "Thank you Kaiba!" They chorused together.   
  
"Okay, bring here and all her friends at 7pm Friday. I'll handle everything else" Seto said plainly.  
  
"I think...this will be Serenity's best birthday ever!" Tea laughed.   
  
  
Nuriko: Okay here's another finished chapter. Please review and try not to flame me ^^;; Oh, hey Bakura...you okay?  
  
Bakura: *nods* *_*  
  
Ryou: *mumbles* Sounds like someone had a good time.  
  
Nuriko: Okay...Juu-chan wants 10 kisses by the way!  
  
Bakura: *kisses Juu-chan 10 times*   
  
Ryou: How sweet  
  
Bakura: *glare*  
  
Ryou: ^^;;;;;;;;  
  
Nuriko: Oh yeah, messages to reviewers!!!  
  
B-chan~ Thanks for the suggestions. I understand that everything is kinda fast paced but I didn't want to make the story too long because once school starts it'll be harder for me to update. There's still a lot more to come though. As for Joey I have no doubt that he would be mad but I think he might try harder to be nice because Serenity is his only sister. Then again all the characters are kinda OC ^^ But thank you for reading and I hope to hear more suggestions from you in the future!  
  
The Ultimate Masta~ Thank you for the review and I understand that I need to bear with the flames but if people do flame me I wish they would say more than "Bad Story". I'd appreciate suggestions more, to make it better. But thank you for the review and your advice!  
  
All Reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!  
--end reviewer messages...--  
  
Nuriko: Is Malik still asleep? He should rejoin the booth.  
  
Ryou: He's still out cold.  
  
Bakura: I'll fix it! *dumps a big bucket of water on him*  
  
Malik: No Mommy I didn't steal the last cookie!!!! ......Huh? Where am I?  
  
Bakura: *snickers*  
  
Nuriko: It's time to rejoin the booth Malik-chan ^_^  
  
Malik: Do I hafta?  
  
Nuriko: Aw come on...Ryou's doing it.  
  
Malik: Okay...--;;  
  
Nuriko: Thanks! *hugs him*  
  
Yami Malik: *comes out of the millennium rod* Ooooh my body's too bootylicious for ya baby! *dance and sings not knowing everyone is watching him*  
  
Nuriko: Hey, Yami Malik, want to join the kissing booth?  
  
Yami Malik: *turns around* O.o;; Umm...sure.  
  
Nuriko: Okay, $2 dollars a kiss...stay tuned! 


	9. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Serenity!

Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Serenity!!  
  
  
Nuriko: *stretches* Owwie, my neck and back hurt from carrying 3 textbooks, 4 binders and various other things and not having a locker to drop them off at ;_; And yes...I have started the evil place known as school yet again.  
  
Malik: This help? *give her a back and neck massage*  
  
Nuriko: mmhmmm...arigatou Malik!  
  
Malik: I could carry your books at school, since you insist that I go with you and save you from all the scary upperclassmen. ^^;;  
  
Nuriko: That's okay I got it okay.  
  
Kenji: *appears out of nowhere with George and Thomas* Hi!  
  
Nuriko: *glomp* Welcome to the "It started with babysitting" fanfic!  
  
Malik: Heeyyy Kennjjiiii!!! *starts to breakdance*  
  
Kenji and Nuriko: O.o; Not again...  
  
Ryou: *claps* ^.^  
  
Nuriko: Alright on with the story, and I do not own Yu Gi Oh!  
  
  
At 6:00 pm on Friday night Serenity got an unexpected call from Tea. Joey had left home to visit Yugi and Serenity was at home by herself.  
  
"Hey Serenity!"  
  
"Hi Tea...where did you guys go at the mall? I went to Hot Topic but I couldn't find you at all!" Serenity asked.   
  
"Er...I am so sorry! I had to go home. I meant to tell you but I forgot!" Tea lied. Serenity sighed on the other end of the phone. Tea was sure not good at telling a lie...  
  
"Anyways, I called because I wanted to know if you could go out to the movies tonight?" Tea crossed her fingers.  
  
"I guess, if you want me to"  
  
"Great, see you at 6:45! Bye!" Tea hung up fast and rushed through her room trying to find a nice outfit and wrap Serenity's present at the same time.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about...?" Serenity wondered. She shrugged and went to watch tv before Tea came.  
  
At 6:45 sharp there was a knock at the door. Tea was there dressed in a blue mini skirt and a white tank top. She looked really happy about something and was carrying a very large bag.  
  
"Come on! We don't want to be late do we?" Tea smiled broadly and dragged Serenity out of the door. They both climbed into a limo awaiting them at the doorway.   
  
"What is this for?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Well since it's your birthday I got a limo for us to ride to the movie theater in...Oh and I need to stop by Kaiba's house before we go too. I am returning a duel disk hand held system that I borrowed for a report" Serenity nodded. Tea was sure acting weird...  
  
Upon arriving at Kaiba's house Serenity and Tea walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Serenity had never been to Seto's house before, only his office. The door opened automatically and the girls stepped into the eerie darkness of the house.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The light suddenly flashed on and there stood Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey and all of the others.   
  
Serenity covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh! You guys planned this all along?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, Mai, Isis and Tea suggested it when you said you had forgotten about you birthday the other day at the mall" Joey explained. Serenity's eyed filled with tears as she mumbled a thank you.   
  
"Come on, let's go to the other room. There's a d.j already set up and we can dance and talk for a while before eating cake and opening presents!" Mai said as she led the way. Seto stayed behind the others and walked with Serenity.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" He asked, sounding a little hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot. Please don't be mad" She explained. He nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you"  
  
When the two entered the room they both blinked from the lights. There was a dj in the far left corner and there were strobe lights and disco balls lighting up the "dance floor". Already the girls were out on the dance floor as well as Joey, Mokuba and Yugi who were just acting silly. Seto left Serenity to lean against the wall, not caring to dance. Serenity laughed and ran to her friends that were dancing she joined in and soon others like Malik, Bakura Tristan and even Ryou were dancing! After a few songs Serenity walked over to Seto.  
  
"Come on, dance with me, please?" She asked, pouting slightly. He sighed and gave in as Serenity dragged him to the dance floor. Unfortunately for Seto as soon as they got to the center of the floor the fast beat song ended and the slow dance started up. Serenity tried to cover a laugh as Seto blushed, a lot!  
  
"Come on, ot's not that hard" She said. She picked up his hands and placed them behind her back and then wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
The others had paired up or were standing off to the side with cameras. Joey and Mai were dancing as well as Tea and Yugi.  
  
"Why are you so embarrassed Seto?" Serenity asked, quite concerned.   
  
"I-I am not" He replied.   
  
"Yes you are, I can tell. Do you not like being with me?" She asked.   
  
"No, that isn't it! It's just that...I've never had a girlfriend before...that cared about me and not my money..." He trailed off.   
  
'So he was hurt in a relationship before...? Is that why he's so cold? Or could it be because of his parents? There are so many things I never knew about him...' Soon the song ended and everyone wanted to eat so they ordered pizza and soda and sat around the room eating and talking.   
  
Next they had Serenity open her presents. From Seto and Mokuba she got a pretty light pink dress with matching sandals and jewelry. From Mai and Joey she received 3 cds and a case to hold them in. Tea, Yugi and Yami Yugi all pitched in and bought her a new boombox to play her cds on. From Tristan and Otogi she got a bouquet of roses and a small bottle of perfume. Ryou and Bakura got her a pair of light blue pajamas and a bunch of lotions and shampoos. Then finally from Isis, Malik and Yami Malik she got a blue robe and slippers to match her pajamas.   
  
"Thank you all so much. This is the best birthday I've ever had" She hugged each of her friends, even the usually on edge Yamis.  
  
The DJ had already left and the cake was gone when Mai had an idea. "Hey guys...do you want to play a game?" She asked. A smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Err...what kind?" Ryou asked nervously.   
  
"What about...truth or dare? Either that of spin the bottle"   
  
"I'll pass on the spin the bottle. Truth or dare sounds good though" Joey commented. The others nodded slightly. The group got in a giant circle. It started with Serenity then went clockwise to show Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Tea, Yami Yugi, Ryou, Yami Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik, Isis, Joey, Mai, Tristan and Otogi.  
  
"Since Serenity is the birthday girl she gets to go first"  
  
"Okay...then I choose...Ryou! Truth or Dare!" Ryou winced.  
  
"Truth..."  
  
"Okay...umm...do you like anybody?"   
  
Ryou blushed an odd color "N-no"   
  
"Oh come on Ryou, we all know you have a crush on someone at school!" Joey urged.   
  
"Okay...I like...Kenji" He said blushing. She was a classmate of everyone at Domino High School.   
  
"I knew it!" Joey laughed. Ryou continued to blush. "Okay, Ryou your turn"  
  
"Okay...Yami Yugi, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare, I never back down!"  
  
"Okay, then hug my Yami!" Ryou grinned.   
  
"WHAT?!" Both Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura screamed. Unfortunately they had to do the dare or they would face the consequences... Yami Yugi walked over to Bakura, gave him a quick hug and them ran off to take a shower.   
  
"I guess my Yami can't go. So I will for him" Yugi smiled. "Joey, truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare!" Joey grinned.   
  
"Okay. I dare you to eat some of Yami Malik's cooking!"  
  
Joey turned a little green. "Yugi?! Do you want me to die?!" He asked. Yami Malik grinned evilly and made his way towards the kitchen. Several minutes later he arrived with a plate of something very hot and steamy. Nobody could quite tell what it was though. Joey swallowed before taking a bite. He then had to leave the room to wash his mouth out.   
  
"It's getting really late you guys. Let's start to wrap it up. I'll go since Joey left." Mokuba scanned the room for his victim.  
  
"Yami Bakura, truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare...I guess...As long as I don't have to hug or kiss anybody"  
  
"I dare you to let Mai dress you as a girl with makeup, hair, and nails!" Mokuba grinned at the room burst out laughing. 10 minutes later sat a very unhappy Yami Bakura. Dressed in a hot pink miniskirt and tube top. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, his lips were lined and covered in red lipstick while his cheeks and eye lids held blush and eye shadow. Finally his nails were painted with a florescent pink color, to math his clothes. Malik was rolling on the floor in sheer laughter while his Yami took a few pictures to be saved for blackmail.  
  
"Mai, truth or dare?" Yami Bakura asked.   
  
"Truth"   
  
"What do you like about Joey?" Bakura asked, not able to think of anything.  
  
"Um...he's cute...and...he's funny and great to be with!" Mai said. "Okay, now, Seto truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you...to kiss Serenity!" Mai smiled, while Seto turned the brightest shade of red possible. He leaned over and quickly kissed Serenity lightly on the lips. Yami Yugi and Joey returned just in time to hear all the cat calls from the others and to see Yami Bakura...as a girl.   
  
"Well we should go to bed shouldn't we?" The girls nodded to Tea's suggestion and headed upstairs where they would sleep. The guys would be staying the night downstairs.   
  
That night as Serenity drifted off to sleep she thanked Ra that she was lucky enough to have such great friends and a boy friend...  
  
  
  
Nuriko: :D Aren't you happy Kenji, Ryou lovveess yoouuu!!  
  
Kenji: *grins and huggles Ryou at the kissing booth*   
  
Nuriko: Anyways...notes to the reviewers!   
Seraphstar- Yup, they ditched her ^^  
And to everyone else who reviewed: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I will try and get the next chapter up soon.   
  
Malik: *looks around* The line to the booth sure has gotten long...^^; We're so popular! *gives a peace sign*  
  
Nuriko: Yeah ^^ Okay, first is Blue eyes Girl who is paying extra to make out with Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: ^^   
  
*they both exit behind a curtain (privacy people! Get your mind out the gutter!!!). There is silence for the next 5 minutes then the both emerge looking EXTREMELY happy*  
  
Nuriko: ^^;;;;; Now Evil (a.k.a EVIL IS MY NAME MWAHAHAHA) is paying 40 dollars to kiss Malik and Yami Malik 10 times each and then 40,000 to French kiss Yami Bakura, Ryou and Yami Yugi. *snaps fingers and Yami Yugi pops out of the air* Okay, boys, go right ahead.   
  
*each take turns going behind the curtain and kissing Evil*   
  
Evil: Thanks! Bye!   
  
Nuriko: Okay and as The Ultimate Masta suggested we are getting more of a cast for the kissing booth. So now we have Ryou, Yami Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik, Yugi, Yami Yugi, Joey, Seto, and Otogi for grabs!   
  
Malik's Angel: *approaches the booth* Hi, I'd like a kiss from Bakura and Yami Malik please!  
  
Bakura: *blushes slightly and kisses her*  
  
Yami Malik: ^_^ *kisses her*  
  
Nuriko: Final one!   
  
Sakura: Hi ^_^ I'd like 100 kisses from Kaiba please! *gives 200 dollars and goes behind the curtain thingy with Kaiba*  
  
Nuriko: I guess that is it ^_^ What do you think Kenji?  
  
Kenji: I think we are missing something...I know! A performance by YMY! ^.^V  
  
Nuriko: Okay, now presenting YMY also known as Yami Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik singing U! (the song U is sung by SES a Korean band. I do not own it ^^)   
  
Yami Bakura:   
noo goo do na bo da joong yo ha ji an ha na eui sa rang ah ni gga   
ha ji man nuhn nae ga mam eh deul ji an neun ji  
  
Yami Malik:   
wi myun ha go muhl uh ji go suh ro da reun sa ram man na ja go mal ha go  
keu rae do nan shwib geh ppo gi ha ji an neun deh  
  
Malik:   
ah ggim uhb neun nae mam eul joo ryuh go   
sa rang chat neun dang dang han na ni gga  
  
All 3:   
Hey dude what you gonna do for me  
nae mae ryuk eh dda ra wa ban hae buh ri go mal gguh ya  
Hey dude what you gonna do for me  
ah ni ra go mal hae do nuh do won ha jan ha nal jung mal sok ee ji ma  
  
*they bow and return to the kissing booth while leaving behind a very large amount of confused Yami Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik fans*  
  
Nuriko: I will post a picture of YMY in the next chapter. Oh and this chapter was for my friend Kenji who I hope is having a great time in VA! :) Stay tuned folks! 


	10. Chapter 9: A Midnight Attack

Chapter 9: A Midnight Attack  
  
  
Nuriko: *sitting on the ground by the kissing booth* How long are you guys gonna keep this up anyways?  
  
Bakura: As long as your fic is going and we're getting money.  
  
Nuriko: You guys already have enough O.o;  
  
Malik: There is not such a thing as too much money, just ask Seto Kaiba.  
  
Nuriko: *sigh* Guys...  
  
Bakura: *sigh* Girls... :P  
  
Kenji: Oi, Bakura, be nice  
  
Bakura: Alright...she started it though!  
  
Kenji: Ne Bakura...? Will you be done here soon? We need to go on our trip to France!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah...  
  
Nuriko: Ne, Kenji, you have to get better first! Colds aren't good!  
  
Kenji: Hai  
  
Nuriko: Hey, where are Miroku, George and Thomas?  
  
Kenji: Thomas is with his kids, and George is fighting with Miroku of how to treat a lady...again.  
  
Nuriko: ^^;;; oh boy. Well on with the fic and... *pokes Yami Malik*  
  
Yami Malik: --;;;; Nuriko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh... *mumbles* thank Ra...  
  
Nuriko: *twitch* I heard that...  
  
Yami Malik: eep. I was joking!  
  
Nuriko: Oh! And beforehand Ayena Ishtar paid to spend a private hour with Malik in a bedroom ^^;;;; Please keep this fic pg-13!! ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Malik: *massive sweatdrop and blushes...A LOT!*  
  
Ayena: ^.~  
  
*both disappear into a bedroom that popped up right outta nowhere*  
  
Nuriko: Fic time!  
  
  
  
A sudden blood-curling scream echoed through the cold night. The source of that scream was none other then the Kaiba household.  
  
Serenity sat up straight with a jolt. "Mokuba!" She screamed as she dashed from the room, the other girls following closely behind. When they reached the top of the landing they saw a masked figure, dressed in black holding a knife to Mokuba's neck. Fear filling the young boy's face.  
  
"Mokuba!" Came another voice from below the girls. It was Seto. The other boys were also there, standing behind him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Screamed Kaiba. Anger, pulsing through his veins and fire burning within his eyes.   
  
"Think about it Seto Kaiba. Why would I want to deal with you? Maybe because you are one of the richest people in the world? Hmm?" Seto grimaced, he should have figured that was the reason.  
  
"What do you want from me? I'll do anything...just don't harm Mokuba" Said Seto.   
  
"I will take you in the place of your brother. I cannot take all of you of course because then nobody will fill the ransom..."  
  
"Fine, if that's what it takes..." He said as he walked towards the captor holding Mokuba. The man shoved Mokuba away and pulled a gun on Kaiba. At the same time another man entered through the door and lead the two away.  
  
"Seto!!!" Screamed Serenity. Seto took one look back, gave a small smile as if to say everything would be all right and then, he was gone. The rev of an engine and screech of tires faded off into the night and soon only the sounds of Serenity's cried could be heard...  
  
The next morning everyone sat in a small circle in the main living room of the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba and Serenity had been crying most of the night and it hurt the others to see them so sad. A phone sat in the middle of the group. They had a plan that when the people called they would trace the call with the four millennium items in their possession at the time, the tauk, puzzle, ring and rod. After that, they planned to save Kaiba, how they would though, was another story all together.   
  
A sudden ringing of the phone caused everyone to jump. Yami Yugi nodded to Bakura, Isis and Malik before taking a breath and putting the phone on speaker phone.  
  
"Hello" Spoke Yami Yugi, his voice calm.  
  
"Hello there. You might remember me as one of your visitors last night. Now, if you want Seto Kaiba back you better hand over 50 million dollars. The exchange will take place at 8 pm today on the roof of Domino High School." And with that the line went dead.  
  
"50 million?" asked Mokuba. "I could probably get that much together...you guys don't have to rescue my brother...I could probably pay it off and then everything will be fine"  
  
"Don't be so naïve" sneered Bakura "Who says that they will even keep their promises. I have dealt with people like them before and they hardly ever do..."  
  
"Oh..." Mokuba trailed off. No doubt he was feeling less then hopeless.   
  
"So what did you guys get?" Asked Yami Yugi to the other item holders.  
  
"I wasn't able to read the future from that one call. I am sorry" said Isis, looking down slightly.  
  
"It's alright Isis, thank you for trying. What about you Bakura?" Yami Yugi sounded like he was stressing himself to say Yami Bakura's name.  
  
"Nothing. There is not really anything that my ring could do to help out in this situation" Said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Okay...Malik?" Asked Yami Yugi.  
  
"I did manage to get some info. I used the rods powers to go into the speakers mind and find where they are and where they have Kaiba. The location is the old abandoned school building on Fira Street. But, the place seems heavily guarded. I have a bad feeling that this will not be easy" He said.  
  
Yami Yugi nodded. "Then we better get ready. Mokuba, get the money ready...in...in case we fail. You girls. Go back home. We will deal with this problem. All the guys come with me, we should get some supplies to make this easier"  
  
"But" Serenity began to object before Joey cut her off.  
  
"No Serenity, you are not coming. I don't want you in danger!" Said Joey, ending the conversation. She lowered her head and walked with the other girls back to Joey and Serenity's apartment where they all decided to stay together.   
  
Once back at the apartment Serenity and the other girls began to talk.   
  
"This isn't fair. We are able to make choices and do things too. Can't they understand that? It would have been better if we all had gone...we might have had a better chance" Tea complained. The girls sat in circle on the floor of Serenity's room. A glint caught Serenity's eye.  
  
"The bracelet" She murmured softly, remembering what the 'other her' had said.   
  
'Fine...but if you ever change your mind...I'll be here' the other Serenity had said. Serenity stood up and walked to the dresser.  
  
"Everyone. We are going to help the boys, whether they want us to or not" Serenity decided, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. She took a breath and picked up the bracelet and slid it onto her thin right wrist. Even if this was a millennium item, even if the person inside was unsafe...this was the only option she had right now. The bracelet gave off a soft glow and then returned to it's normal state but Serenity knew, there was something different about herself now.  
  
"Okay, so we need to head to the abandoned school. That's at least half way across town. How will we get there in time?" Asked Mai.  
  
"Let's go to my house and get a car, then I'll drive" Said Isis. The other girls nodded and quickly ran to the Ishtar's home.  
  
Soon they were on their way, driving in Isis' red convertible. All of a sudden Isis gave off a small shriek and pulled over into a small parking lot. She began to grip her head fierce fully.   
  
"Isis, ISIS!" What's wrong, scream Serenity.   
  
"The others...Malik...noooo" She managed to moan. Her tauk glowed slightly and let off a small image for everyone to see. Lying on the floor of an old building lay all the boys, bloody and beaten. None of them were moving.  
  
"Oh no" Tea gasped. "Isis, are they...dead?"  
  
Isis shook her head "No, not yet. My millennium tells the future...but...we don't have enough time. They will be gone by the time we get there" Tears fell from her blue eyes.   
  
"It can't be..." gasped Mai. "Joey...no..."  
  
"Yugi..." Said Tea softly.  
  
"You guys, snap out of it!" screamed Serenity. "We still have to get there and if you all are too scared to help me, I will go on my own!" She managed to say through tears. Her brother would want her to be strong now...she just needed to get there fast...wait, that was it!  
  
Serenity pulled a dueling deck from her pocket. "I call upon Kurama!" She yelled, her bracelet letting off an eerie light and suddenly the monster on the card became real.  
  
"Hurry, take me to the abandoned building!" She shouted, leaving the other 3 stunned in the car. She had been flying for about a minute when screams behind her made her turn. Behind her rode Isis, Mai and Anzu, clutching to the 3 Harpy Sisters. She smiled. They would get there...she just knew it.   
  
"Kaiba...Joey, everyone. Please be safe when I arrive" She said softly, remembering the vision or nightmare she had previously had. Was that the future? Would everyone she loves end up dead? In her heart she hoped not but in her mind, she wasn't sure...  
  
  
  
Nuriko: Kissing booth time! First up is Izzy, getting a kiss from Malik :D  
  
Malik: *kisses her and turns a bright red color*  
  
Yami Yugi: I didn't know he got embarrassed so easy...O.o;  
  
Nuriko: Malik has done a lot today ^_^;; Now Evil Black Kitty paid to French kiss Joey!  
  
*both Evil Black Kitty and Joey disappear into the bedroom that popped out of nowhere and reappear about 5 minutes later*   
  
Yugi: O.O;;  
  
Nuriko: Da Qiao wants a French kiss from Seto and Midnight wants the same from Yami Bakura. Sooo *another room pops out of nowhere and Bakura and Midnight go into one and Da Qiao and Seto enter another*  
  
Others: *waiting, there is silence*  
  
Joey: *starts humming the Jeopardy song*   
  
Others: *anime face fault*  
  
*Seto, Bakura and the 2 girls exit the room to see everyone lying on the floor*  
  
Nuriko: Ryou! Keeper of the Millennium Items wants a kiss!  
  
Ryou: okay ^^ *kisses her while blushing*  
  
Bakura: My little innocent aibou sure has changed *pokes Ryou* :D  
  
Nuriko: *looks at list* Okay, next is the Ultimate Masta who wants 5 kisses from Seto, 1 from Joey and 1 from Ryou.  
  
3 guys: *take turns kissing her, Seto seems to be enjoying himself*  
  
The Ultimate Masta: bye!   
  
Serenity: *fwaps Seto* --;;  
  
Seto: *_*  
  
Nuriko: and finally we have a performance by Malik by the request of Ayena Ishtar!   
  
Malik: *comes out of one of the rooms dressed in his usual tight leather pants and a tight t-shirt* why me? ;-;  
  
Nuriko: aww but you look so bish! The fan girls will be all over you!  
  
Malik: That's what I'm afraid of O.o; But I might as well get it over with...  
  
*music begins*  
  
Malik: manTAN na ENERUGII wa ikiba o nakushite komatteru ze  
Dare ka ga chotto yurasu dake de taikutsu na haretsu suru ze   
  
I Ride, White Line no ue o OH, OH, OH,  
Sit down shinrai shiteru basho de OH, OH, OH,  
mayotteru ma ni yukeru ze!  
  
hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku  
futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou wa umidasu yo  
tomaranai WILD DRIVE  
  
Tea and Yugi: *dancing to the music*  
  
bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru  
  
Will wa Beat o sagashite narifuri kamawazu ni yuku  
subete no Mighty na kaze tayasuku kechirashite Fly  
  
Free ni ikiru koto no imi o OH, OH, OH,  
Greed ni me o fuse te o fureba OH, OH, OH,  
Stand up sono toki da ze  
  
hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku   
futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou wa umidasu yo  
tomaranai WILD DRIVE  
  
Yami Malik: *head banging*  
  
Nuriko: O.o;;;;  
  
Ryou: O.o;;;;  
  
Kenji: *drags Bakura to dance with her*  
  
Mokuba: *running around taking pictures for blackmail*  
  
bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru  
  
chikyuu wa itazura ni daichi o OH, OH, OH,  
furuwase choushi ni norisugite OH, OH, OH,  
atto iu ma ni yukina yo  
  
hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku   
  
hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu o te ni  
kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku   
futashika na nichijou o sasaeru kirifuda omae no Soul  
Best na seichou wa umidasu yo  
tomaranai WILD DRIVE  
  
Seto and Serenity: *dancing together*   
  
bokura wa mada shizuka ni tobira o tataiteru  
  
tobira o tataiteru  
  
WILD DRIVE WILD DRIVE  
  
*Malik takes a quick bow and runs off to change*  
  
Nuriko: Okay, there's the end of this chapter! And as I promised, here is a picture of YMY. Fangirls do not kill me...O.o; http://www.geocities.com/fushigiyuginoda5/YMY.html 


	11. Chapter 10: Face of the Enemy

Chapter 10: Face of the Enemy  
  
  
Nuriko: I am so bad at updating...I haven't updated this in quite a while and look where it gets me! *points to the giant 10 mile long line for the kissing booth*  
  
Bakura: You mean look where it gets US!  
  
Nuriko: Yeah I guess...oh well you are a big strong man so you can deal with it! Oh! And Bakura...here try this it tastes really good! *hands Yami Bakura a glass of water with some of Rosz's love potion in it.   
  
Yuriko (Rosz's Yami): *walks by*  
  
Bakura: *eyes light up and he walks over to Yuriko*  
  
Nuriko: Well I guess that potion works. *checks something off on a list* Hey Seto, you have a 2 hours date with Seto's Little Kitten. Go get ready of I'll sic Yami Malik on you!  
  
Seto: O.o;; *runs to get ready and in 5 seconds flat is off on his date with Seto's Little Kitten*  
  
Nuriko: On with the fic! (I do not own YGO)  
  
  
Kurama dropped from the sky setting Serenity lightly on the top of the abandoned school building. The harpy sisters did the same with the other 3 girls. Picking up a few metal pipes on the top of a heap of trash and debris Mai threw one to Tea.   
  
"Since we don't have millennium items or any powers what so ever we will need something to protect ourselves with. Watch your back" Mai warned Tea. Tea nodded and cautiously followed Serenity to the door on the far side of the roof that would hopefully lead them to where the guys were. Serenity slowly opened the door and peered inside. There was a long flight of stairs. Near the bottom was a large empty space and several doors leading in different directions, most likely old classrooms and storage rooms.  
  
"When we get down there be careful, you don't know how stable the floor or any stairs or railings are," Serenity warned.   
  
"Why don't we each call a duel monster to help us?" Isis suggested, her millennium item glowing slightly. Tea nodded and handed a card to Isis as did Mai. The cards Dark Elf and Mystic Elf were called out and were to protect Mai and Tea on the trip. Isis called out Valkyrie while Serenity called out the Ancient Elf. Carefully everyone walked down the creaky stairs to the floor below.  
  
"Isis, when you saw the image of the guys, can you describe the room they were in?" Serenity asked as they reached the floor. Isis thought about it for a moment and closed her eyes.  
  
"It was a large room, looked like an auditorium. Only because I could faintly see a dark velvet curtain belonging to the stage," Isis says, her blues eyes full of worry.  
  
"Alright, now we only need to figure out how to get there...usually auditoriums are on the first floor so we'll figure out how to get there first," Serenity says, taking charge. A sudden light began to glow from her millennium item. It seemed to be pulling her somewhere. Serenity ran off with the bracelet pulling at her, the others in chase.  
  
"Serenity, what's going on?!" asks Mai who is following closely behind.  
  
"I don't know, this thing, it just started pulling me! I'm hoping that it's leading me to the right place!" She yells behind her. Down a set of stairs the group went and then another flight. They had reached the ground floor and now were running down a hallway. Suddenly the pull stopped and Serenity stood in front of a set of rather large doors. Pushing them slowly open the girls peered inside. In the room lay several bodies of their friends.   
  
"Seto!" Serenity cried as she ran into the room. He lay on the ground very still, his hands and legs bound together. She figured they had tried to beat some answers to the Kaiba Corp account out of him in order to make themselves wealthier. Maybe he had even tried to fight back. Carefully she checked for a pulse, there was still one there. They had made it in time.   
  
'Please let me be able to save him' She wishes in her mind. A sudden glow on her bracelet was the answer. Its faint glow surrounded all of the bodies of their friends and lifted them up into the air. When the glow faded the guys were placed back on the ground and miraculously began to stir. Joey sat up holding his head in pain.  
  
"Oh Joey!" Mai hugged him, causing his face to turn a slight reddish color.  
  
"What happened?" Yami Yugi asked quietly, also rising. "I remember coming here and facing off in a duel but...I thought we were going to die...I could feel my life slipping from me and then a second ago it felt like a pair of warm hands were leading me back to this place" He says, clearly puzzled.   
  
'Did the spirit in this bracelet really just do that? Bring everyone back?' Serenity thought to herself. It couldn't really be that strong, could it?  
  
"What now? I don't think they would make it this easy for us to leave. Not yet, not without a duel or something" Says Tea, while shaking Yugi awake.  
  
"I agree with Tea. There has to be some other plot behind this that we haven't encountered yet. But I am not sure if I want to know what it is" Says Isis, her eyes narrowing.   
  
"Well the people that we dueled, they were plenty strong but seemed to have a glazed over look in their eyes. Almost like someone was controlling them," Malik says.  
  
A sudden noise almost like the sound of clapping was heard to everyone's right, in the direction of the stage.   
  
"I knew you all wouldn't be that hard to beat, much to my disapproval," A voice said from behind a closed curtain. "Still, you didn't last against my disciples, how do you think you'll end up faring against me?"  
  
"Shut up!" Yami Bakura yells, clearly angry at whoever this person was. "Even though we lost that one match, it doesn't mean we couldn't kick your ass!"   
  
"Ah Yami Bakura, as temperamental as ever" The voice replies.   
  
"Who the hell are you and who do you know us?!" Mai yelled. The curtain swung and open and the girls gasped.  
  
"Ra...it can't be...Pegasus?!"  
  
  
Nuriko: Dun dun DUN! I wonder what Peggy-boy is doing back on the scene, probably up to no good again. Tsk tsk. *waggles finger in a Xelloss style* ^^  
  
Pegasus: PEGGY-BOY?!  
  
Seto: *back from date* Well you call me Kaiba-boy --;  
  
Nuriko: Anyways, on with the kissing booth. With all the money we've made we have been able to buy tons of more privacy rooms so several people can go off for what they paid for at once ^_^  
  
Guys: eerr...^^  
  
Yuriko and Yami Bakura: *return from their little run it, the drugs now having worn off*  
  
Nuriko: Alright the first round is...  
-Yuriko getting 5 kisses from Yami Bakura by the request of Rosz of the Angel  
  
-Glomper of Seto and Yami Yugi paid 500 dollars to French kiss Seto and Yami Yugi 100 times...so I guess Yami will go first, Seto second.   
  
-Pyro Draconian paid $8 for a kiss from Seto, Ryou, Joey, Yami Bakura and Malik  
  
Get to it guys! *snaps and the magical privacy rooms appear out of nowhere*   
  
Kenji: I think the guys are enjoying this just a little too much, you know that?  
  
Nuriko: Yeah probably, it's almost kind of scary but it keeps both the reviews and guys happy...so I guess it's okay.  
  
Kenji: I guess ^^;   
  
Nuriko: Oh and to "A reader" I may make a sequel to this, I am not sure yet. It depends how I end this story off.  
  
*first sessions ends, guys return looking happy...as usual*  
  
Nuriko: Next we have...  
-Robin, Princess of Thieves who paid...a lot to make out with Yami Yugi and Joey and to get a kiss from Ryou (Take turns guys!)  
-Sakura Aerith Kaiba who is paying $500,000 to French kiss Yami Bakura and Seto ^^  
-Yuna Yugi Aya or Yugi-chan who paid $50 for kisses from Ryou  
  
Yugi: *pout*   
  
Nuriko: ^^;;  
  
*second round commences*   
  
Nuriko: I think the guys here are kinda of...*cough*...nevermind.  
  
Kenji: *snickers*  
  
Nuriko: Finally Pretty-Kitty15 paid $25,000,000 dollars to spend a romantic getaway with Yami Bakura! I guess her date will end in the next chapter ^^  
  
Pretty-Kitty15: ^_^ *goes off with Yami B. to their Penthouse Suite*  
  
Kenji: Damn, he sure is popular.  
  
Nuriko: Yeah really. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter folks! 


	12. Chapter 11: How Far Can Love Take Us?

Chapter 11: How Far Can Love Take Us?  
  
  
Nuriko: Sadly, I have a feeling this story will end soon. Probably 2 chapters left, at the most. I am not sure.  
  
Kenji: Aww ;-;  
  
Nuriko: Well we sure need to give the guys at the kissing booth a break eventually…right?  
  
Kenji: Actually…I'm sure they are pretty happy the way they are *sigh*  
  
Nuriko: True ^^ Well Pretty-Kitty 15's date with Yami Bakura has ended and wow…look at all the people who still want to go out with him! *stares down the line* o.o; This time I want to get all the kissing booth stuff done ahead of time if possible!  
  
Let's see…Toby paid to make out with Malik, Yami Malik and Yami Bakura while Yami Toby paid to make out with Yami Yugi. Sooo…go to it!  
  
*time passes, they wait as Yami Toby and Toby go into rooms with their bishounen and also while different bishounen go in and out of Toby's room with dumbstruck expressions*  
  
Yami Malik and Malik: *-*  
  
Kenji: haha, like Yami like Aibou!  
  
Nuriko: Next, Storm Rider-Shadow Wolf will be spending the night with one of the bishounen….Malik! (Sorry! I don't usually do marriages ;-; I'm really sorry!)  
  
Malik: *turns bright red*  
  
Nuriko: See you later you two ^_~  
  
*Storm Rider-Shadow Wolf and Malik go off together*   
  
Nuriko: And Tea Gardener will be now going out with Yami and his Aibou, Yugi! Have fun! ^_~ We'll finish up your dates in the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Serenity blinked, who was this Pegasus person that everyone was so afraid and shocked to see? True, she had heard of him as the creator of duel monsters and the host of the Duelist Kingdom but not much else besides that.  
  
But, the looks of horror and shock on everyone's faces told her something wasn't right.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" She gathered her courage and asked. He gave her a cold smile.   
  
"Well, I haven't seen you before but from what I can tell you must be Joey's younger sister, the one he needed the money in the operation for. I am only here right now to get my revenge so my soul can finally go up to heaven and I can be with my dear Cecelia." He said plainly.   
  
"Why pick on my friends though?" She continued her questions, avoiding a fight right now would be the best for everyone. The guys looked like they were in so much pain and she didn't know if all the girls strength put together could beat him in a duel.  
  
"Because they robbed me of everything! My dreams for the future, my chance of bringing my wife back, even my millennium item!" He roared, his voice filled with anger and hate.  
  
Bakura sneered and looked Pegasus directly in the eyes, daring him to even try and take the millennium eye back.  
  
"I don't really know you…and I don't know any of the pain you've been through, just please, leave us alone. Haven't you hurt them enough?" Serenity pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Even you don't understand! If you cannot understand my reasons for revenge then you do not understand what I am going though! I won't rest in my grave until I see them suffer!" He says, his voice echoing off the walls in the room.  
  
"Serenity, give it up. He's too long gone right now to even understand your words." Joey limped over to his sister's side and tried to take her by the arm and lead her away. Serenity shook her head, surprising her older brother.  
  
"No Joey! I will make him see that this isn't right! I will!" She said, pulling away sharply and walking forward, towards Pegasus.  
  
"Serenity! No!" Seto cried before doubling over in pain and sinking to the floor, his injuries causing him great pain.  
  
"Please Mr. Pegasus. Do you think this is what your wife would want you to be doing? This isn't the way to solve anything, it'll only cause others to act the way you are doing now, with hurt and pain. Please stop and go to your wife without revenge." She says, she reaches out to touch him then backs away in surprise as her arm goes right though him.  
  
"Surprised, aren't you? I'm not even really here now. I am half dead in a hospital room from mental stress and blood loss! I will never really live again! And it is all because of your stupid friends!" He roared.   
  
"Please don't blame it on them! Please…" She begs, her friends looking on with looks of disbelief.   
  
"I will do what I have intended in the first place. I have no grudge with you so I will permit you to leave, so go, unless you want to die here with the others!" He says in a strict, heartless tone.  
  
"No…I won't." Pegasus looks up. Serenity stares straight at him with a straight face. "I will not leave until you have stopped wallowing in self-pity and until you leave my friends alone! You act like you don't know that we've felt these same emotions once in our lives, maybe even more! You have to get over your depression, let your spirit go. Isn't this what Cecelia would want?! Do it for her!" Serenity said, emotion filling her voice and making it crack.   
  
"Serenity Wheeler…you know what you are saying, I know this. I can read your thoughts without the millennium eye and I know there is nothing more then you wanting everyone to be happy. I thank you…" Pegasus pauses. "But I must know…if there really love after death?"  
  
"I really don't know…" Serenity replies, her mind drifting to Seto and their future.  
  
"What if I cannot find Cecelia once I have left? This is why I want revenge…to at least get one thing accomplished." Pegasus states, his voice growing weaker.  
  
"If you really loved her….then I am sure you will see her again. Just, let your soul rest." Serenity says, tears falling down her face.   
  
'He really did love her with all of his heart. They were probably perfect together…I am sorry Pegasus that you went through all this pain' Serenity thinks. Her friends meanwhile are still standing back behind her but soon the other girls begin to inch forward and try and help Serenity in her talk.   
  
"Pegasus…it's hard to forgive someone that has done something terrible to you or your friends. I hated you when you hurt Yugi, his Grandpa, Kaiba, Mokuba…but…I know why you did it. I have know why you did it and I wish we could've gotten off to a better start. Please go to your wife…I am sure she has missed you…"  
  
"No…no, I need to duel Yugi first…I need to make him suffer like he did to me. I need to shatter his dreams like he did for me." A voice, unlike that of Pegasus came from his body.  
  
"I don't think that is Pegasus anymore…when he fell ill he must have been taken over by an evil spirit. There is no way to rid him of this spirit unless he dies or somehow finds the will to fight back." Yami Yugi weakly walks up and stands next to Tea.   
  
"Is there any other way?" Tea asks, her eyes giving off a sad look. How could they kill a person? How could they ever bring themselves to that?  
  
"No…I don't think there is…the real Pegasus is probably too weak to fight back against the power of the spirit. We must do it this way. Either we get rid of it or it'll kill us all! It is already eating away at Pegasus and with its threats it wants us dead to! There is nothing we can do for him now." Yami closes his eyes and his puzzle begins to give off an eerie glow. Yugi walks to him Yami and with him begins to slowly call upon an ancient Egyptian spell, their minds combined into one.  
  
"No, wait!" Serenity yells, breaking their concentration. The others look at her, wondering what she was going to do.  
  
"Serenity…" Seto said softly.   
  
"I have an idea…" Serenity closes her eyes and a bright light emits from her bracelet.   
  
'Please let this work' she prayed as she felt her life slipping from her body…  
  
  
Nuriko: dun dun DUN! What does Serenity have in planned now?   
  
Kenji: You aren't gonna kill her, are you?  
  
Nuriko: Sore wa himitsu desu! *grins*  
  
Kenji: Xelloss --;  
  
Nuriko: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, see you next chapter! 


	13. Chapter 12: A Bright Future, A Troubling...

Chapter 12: A Bright Future, a Troubling Past  
Nuriko: *blinks* Okay, another chapter ^^ Yay! Tea Gardener just came back from her date with Yami Yugi and his Aibou, sure looks like they had fun! ^_^  
  
Yugi: ^________^ Yep!  
  
Yami: That is one hell of a smile!   
  
Tea Gardener: Well I'll see you two later! Call me! ^_^ *walks off*  
  
Nuriko: Let's see now…Toby paid to make out with Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, Malik and Ryou ^^ While Yami Toby paid for…Yami Yugi and Yugi!  
  
*rooms pop up out of nowhere and Toby goes into one followed by one of the bishounen while Yami Toby goes into the other followed by Yami Yugi*  
  
Nuriko: ^^ You know, someday I'll have to add how much money we actually made from this ^^;;  
  
*about 30 minutes pass*  
  
Toby: That was fun ^_^  
  
Yami Toby: ^^ Well I was right, Yugi is as good as his Yami.  
  
Toby and Yami Toby: See ya! *waves to the guys*  
  
Malik: Bye! -^_^-   
  
Nuriko: Now, Double Trouble Togepi had an interesting request. Instead of herself and a bishounen we had Mai and Joey getting together.  
  
Joey: …WHAT?!  
  
Mai: Joking…please say you are.  
  
Nuriko: Nope! *drags them to each other*  
  
Joey: *bright red*  
  
Mai: Umm…  
  
Joey: *kisses Mai very shyly on the lips*  
  
Mai: *turns bright red and dashes away*  
  
Nuriko: We have chemistry! ^_~ Oh and Kiyoshi-chan requested 10 kisses from Ryou, 2 from Yami Yugi, 1 from Yami Bakura, 1 from Malik and 1 from Yugi. *points towards room to the left*  
  
Ryou: *quite embarrassed and blushing, goes into room first*  
  
*All bishounen act civilly and wait their turns, though in expectance*  
  
Kiyoshi: *appears a little while late, smiling brightly*  
  
Nuriko: Thanks for visiting! *Room disappears, showing the end of the kissing booth line* Ah, now lastly Kami will be going on a date with Ryou!  
  
Ryou: *blushes*   
  
Kami and Ryou: *walk off together to the movies and other fun places*  
  
Nuriko: We will conclude their date in the next chapter! ^_^ On to the story now! (Questions asked in the reviews will be answered at the end of the story!)  
"Serenittyyyy!!!" Seto yelled to no avail as he watched his girlfriend begin to glow a bright silver color before her eyes go blank.  
  
"No Serenity!" Joey cried out before clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"I am no longer Serenity…but do not worry, she will come back to you", Says a soft voice from Serenity's body. Then the silver light faded away and the figure no longer looked like Serenity. She was tall with pale white skin and long blonde hair. The woman from the paintings…  
  
"…Ce..Cecelia…?" Pegasus says, his vice soft but shocked. "Is…is that really you?" He asks.   
  
"Yes…Maximillion…it is me. This young girl gave me part of the precious minutes in her life that she had to let me spend time with you again…" Cecelia said softly.  
  
"I've…I've missed you so much." He reached forward and held his wife in a strong embrace.   
  
"And I have missed you too. I am so sorry I have caused you all this pain in your life…please, won't you come up to heaven with me now?"  
  
"But…I can't yet…" He said, his eyes growing serious.  
  
"Yes you can Pegasus…let your hate for us go and go with your wife to heaven…here….let my set your soul free!" He held out his hand and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow a bright gold color, From Pegasus' body came a dark shadow of a person, its eyes gleaming red.   
  
"How dare you!" The creature shouted as Pegasus smiled and quietly whispered a thank you to everyone before disappearing. "How dare you take away my human body!" It hissed angrily.   
  
"Stay where you are!" Yami Yugi said his voice threatening and powerful.  
  
"Yes, I do suggest that you do." A female voice said. Everyone turned sharply to see Serenity back in her normal state, Cecelia having returned to heaven with Pegasus. But next to her stood another person. This new woman was clad in ancient Egyptian clothing and her dark reddish brown hair held many silver ornaments.   
  
"It can't be…Shiana?" Yami Yugi eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"So it is you who inhabits that bracelet…just as we thought." Yami Bakura gave a cold smirk.  
  
"You were always too smart for your own good Bakura." Shiana replies.  
  
"No I have you!" The dark force surged forward, determined to take control of the nearest person, Serenity.   
  
"I don't think so!" Shiana said. She quickly formed a bright light barrier around her and Serenity which sent the dark figure flying backwards.  
  
"Damn you!" It cursed loudly.   
  
"That's enough!" Yami Yugi quickly raised his hand and with a powerful blast of light the figure exploded with an ear deafening scream.  
  
All of a sudden Serenity felt dizzy and she collapsed hard on the floor. Her friends rushed over and soon everyone was heading back to Seto Kaiba's mansion. All of them tired and relived to have things back to normal.   
  
- - - - -   
  
"So then Shiana…you are the spirit of Yami Yugi's old lover, eh?" Joey asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.   
  
"That is correct, friend of Serenity." Shiana replied, her voice serious and full of poise.   
  
"You can just call me Joey." Joey replied, blushing slightly in embarrassment. She nodded and stared off out of a nearby window.  
  
"It has been quite a while since I've had a form like this…since I could smell the warm spring breeze…hear birds sing…" She trails off.   
  
"I'm sure it has…" Speaks up another voice. Shiana turns around and then turns around quickly.  
  
"It's been a while Pharaoh…" Shiana stands slowly and walks to him. Almost like in slow motion she raises her hand and slaps him smartly around his face before she bolts out of the door.  
  
"Shiana, wait!" Yami Yugi yells after her, but to no avail. There was no response.   
  
- - - - -  
  
"Serenity…please wake up soon…" Mokuba mutters in his sleep as he leans on Serenity's bed next to Seto.  
  
"He's right you know…in his hopes that is. You need to wake up soon…or I don't know what I'll do…" Seto trails off, his eyes saddening as he clutches Serenity's hand tightly.   
  
"I didn't know you cared so much…" Came a weak response. Seto's eyes fly open as he stares into Serenity's face and weak but comforting smile. "I would hate to see you if I ever left on a vacation without you…" She jokes in a soft tone before being embraced tightly by Seto.  
  
"Don't do that ever again…" He said softly into her ear.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Scare me into thinking I might not have you at my side again…"  
  
"Don't worry…this time…I'm here for good."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Damn you…why did you have to be there when I finally am able to live again…why are you always here haunting me?!" Shiana screams into the night sky, cursing her fate. "I didn't want to see you again…" Her voice softens and she sinks slowly to the ground and covers her face with her hands.   
  
And it is there that she continues to sit through the night, crying…  
Nuriko: Okay…odd chapter ending I know. But I want to develop a bit of a conflict now between Shiana and Yami. But don't worry, Serenity and Seto will still have a lot to do with the story and you'll be in for a good surprise at the end.   
Oh, and on one last note, I will be closing the kissing booth down. I'm really sorry. I'll finish off all the dates but I don't have time to write any more of the kissing scenarios anymore. I have enough trouble finding time to write the chapter. Please understand and thank you for reading this far. 


End file.
